Conventionally, (1) a method to suppress vibrations of molten metal while it is being conveyed to a position for pouring it; (2) a method to suppress vibrations of molten metal that are caused by backwardly tilting it after the pouring is finished; (3) a method to control the speed of tilting a ladle such that a certain pouring rate is kept; (4) a method for quickly pouring a specific weight of molten metal; (5) a method for controlling the speed of tilting a ladle such that a targeted pouring rate is achieved; (6) a method for increasing an amount of molten metal that flows from a ladle in an early phase of the pouring by raising and lowering an outflow position of the ladle; (7) a tilting-type method for automatically pouring molten metal by using a fuzzy control; and (8) a tilting-type method for automatically pouring molten metal by using a fluctuation model with linear parameters, etc., are known as tilting-type methods for automatically pouring molten metal.
Conventionally, an apparatus based on methods (1) and (2) can prevent the surface of molten metal from vibrating while a ladle is being conveyed and while the ladle is being tilted. However, the methods do not relate to achieving a targeted flow rate while the molten metal is being poured. Methods (3) and (5) can control a weight poured of molten metal per unit of time. A specific weight of molten metal can be accurately poured by methods (4), (6), and (7). Method (6) is a pouring method for increasing the amount of the molten metal that flows from a ladle by lowering an outflow position of the ladle such that the time for casting is shortened. Those methods are the pouring methods that can accurately control the pouring rate and the weight of the poured molten metal. However, the position where the poured molten metal drops is not controlled by these tilting-type pouring methods. So, there is a problem in that the poured molten metal may drop outside a pouring gate of a mold. As a method for solving the problem, a method for controlling the position on which a liquid which flows out of a ladle drops by means of a feedforward control is known (see Patent document 1). The method given in Patent document 1 is effective. However, in the method, the position on which the liquid drops should be more accurately controlled.    Patent document 1: JP2008-272802